Chaotic Disasters
by Phoenix-Eating-Phoenix
Summary: When danger comes to the clans, it is up to two apprentices to save them, using strange powers they have inherited from their unknown parent. But what will they do if their very FAMILY is bad? Meanwhile, a part-cat lurks who is not fully alive...
1. Allegiances

_**GlassClan:**_

**Leader: **Neststar – brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Jadeclaw – ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Stickbranch – light brown tom

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Darkpaw – dark gray tom

**Warriors:**

Littlepenguin – small black and white she-cat _Apprentice: _Quackpaw

Magpiefeather – black and white tom

Butterflyflight – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Burningpelt – dark ginger she-cat

Aquamarinefur – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes _Apprentice: _Kangaroopaw

Avalanchestorm – white tom with gray eyes

Brokenfoot – black tom with a twisted foot

Copperheart – copper coloured she-cat _Apprentice: _Phoenixpaw

Bravespirit – light ginger tabby tom

Kestreltooth – black and white she-cat

Eternalnight – pitch black tom _Apprentice: _Slashpaw

Coalfeather – pure white she-cat _Apprentice: _Strawberrypaw

Cedartree – reddish gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Phoenixpaw – dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Kangaroopaw – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Slashpaw – dark gray tom with green eyes

Strawberrypaw – spotted tom

Quackpaw – white she-cat

_**HighClan**_

**Leader: **Sweetstar – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Deputy: **Sabertooth – light brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Wishwhisper – white and gray she-cat

**Warriors:**

Mistbreath – gray she-cat

Jumpingfur – fuzzy cream tom

Blackheart – black she-cat

Beachsand – pale ginger she-cat

Robinbird – ginger tom

Applebee – red she-cat

Bluebird – blue tom

**Apprentices:**

Brakepaw – dark gray tom

Boulderpaw – brown she-cat

_**DappledClan:**_

**Leader: **Dapplestar – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Deputy: **Spottedcat – dark tortoiseshell tom

**Medicine Cat: **Yellowsnow – ginger and white tom

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Fawnflower – fawn coloured tom

**Warriors:**

Turtlebite – spotted gray tom

Nightspots – spotted black she-cat

Crowcreek – tortoiseshell tom

Fallenbird – spotted ginger she-cat

Fuzzyfox – bright ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

Duskpaw – gray she-cat

Lovepaw – pale pink she-cat

_**The Tribe Of Whiskered Weasels:**_

**Teller Of Prophecies: **Prophecyteller – gray dappled tom

**Prey-hunters: **

Storm That Flies Over Castle (Storm)– brown tom

Laughing Chipmunk Stealing Acorns (Chipmunk) – cream tom with brown stripe

Forest Floor Of Forest (Floor) – dark brown she-cat

**Cave-guards:**

Stone That Sits Still (Stone) – brown she-cat

Silence Before Bush Fire (Fire) – ginger she-cat

**To-bes:**

Fierce Frog That Attacks Fiercely (Frog) – slimy brown tom


	2. Prologue

**Guys, please read and review. This is my first story, so please be kind =D  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

The she-cat lay on her side as fierce thunder swirled in the sky like thunder and the she-cat yowled out in pain painfully. She had just had her kits, and she was tired. Exhausted in fact. Staggering to her feet, she got to her paws and nudged the kits over to her mate. "Take them with you to GlassClan," she ordered him.

"But." The tom, a dark ginger tabby called Burningpelt, argued. "You should come too. I know your prophecies are always right, but maybe this one isn't."

"It is. I have seen that I will die. You must take care of Phoenixkit, Kangarookit. And Strawberrykit too. Goodbye my love," the she-cat whispered as a stray lightning strike from the storm hit her unluckily.

"Noooooo," screamed Burningpelt. "OH MY GOD NO." With a sigh he looked at the kits. A dark ginger one – Phoenixkit – a light brown tabby – Kangarookit – and a gray spotted tom – Strawberrykit. He picked them up and returned slowly to camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 moons later

"Strawberrykit, is that _blood_ on your pelt?" Phoenixkit asked in shock, seeing the dark crimson staining his brother's thick fur.

"No, it's unicorn tears," meowed Strawberrykit sarcastically. "Of course it's blood you fool. Don't you think it looks cool?"

"No. Where did you get blood from?" asked Phoenixkit suspiciously. He hoped his brother hadn't done something bad.

"A stone," snorted Strawberrykit, walking off. He had decided moons ago that Phoenixkit wasn't worth bothering with.

"No, really. You didn't hurt someone did you?" asked Phoenixkit cautiously.

"Well, you see it's like this..." began Strawberrykit. He got interrupted by loud yowl that loudly echoed around the camp clearing.

" KESTRELKIT IS DEAD."

"AH." screamed Slashkit, running around in circles in fear. Strawberrykit snorted. Stupid kits.

"Strawberrykit," gasped Phoenixkit, worried. "Did you-?"

"No," replied Strawberrykit, rolling his amber eyes with a derisive snort.

"Lieing is bad," meowed Phoenixkit sternly, impersonating perfectly his father's what-the-heck-did-you-just-do tone.

"I'm not lieing," yowled Strawberrykit. He paused and lowered his voice from yelling to talking. "Kestrelkit wasn't me. Sorrelpaw was."

"Sorrelpaw-?" Phoenixkit's dark ginger ears perked up as he heard Sorrelpaw's sister's sister race into camp yowling with fear. "No. You couldn't of done this."

"You're right. No-one would suspect, huh?" Strawberrykit winked a yellow eye. "I didn't kill anyone, this is mouse-blood."

Strawberrykit walked off, leaving his confused brother behind. Could Strawberrykit have killed Sorrelpaw? wondered Phoenixkit. Normally he would have jumped to that conclusion, but his brother had said it was mouse-blood on him. And he wouldn't lie to him, would he? Wandering off in a daze, Phoenixkit went to go play with Quackkit. Maybe that would distract him.


	3. Chapter 2

"-And Phoenixpaw's mentor will be ….Copperheart. Copperheart, may... you pass on your... Skills to Phoenixpaw," wheezed Netstar - his breath had been getting wheezier and wheezier so much lately and by now it was so wheezy it could make a mouse sneeze – with its eyes OPEN.

Taking a step forward, Phoenixpaw touched noses with the copper-coloured she-cat. Next to him, Kangaroopaw and Strawberrypaw were standing next to their mentors – Aquamarinefur and Coalfeather. Strawberrypaw looked unhappy with unhappiness in his blue eyes. He had wanted a tom as his mentor because he was really sexist and that.

"Okay, lets go on a border patrol," meowed Copperheart. And so they went, not noticing the dark, haunting mouse-sized shadow darting around the camp.

"Daaaaa, da da, da da da da. Da da da da, daaaaaaa," sang Linxpaw happily as she wandered through the forest. Suddenly, a dark shape leaped at her from behind and she fell to the floor. Sticky hot blood poured out of her gaping neck-wound as she convulsed in twitches on the ground. Suddenly she opened her eyes. They weren't their usual dark-brown anymore.

"Are you of requiring assistance?" a robotic-sounding voice asked from behind Phoenixpaw, who span around. It was a week after he had become an apprentice.

"No thanks Linxpaw," he meowed, as he currently sharing his mouse with his sister. Kangaroopaw raised an eyebrow at Linxpaw, making kissing sounds. Those stopped when Phoenixpaw glared at her.

"As you wish. But do you want a kiss?" asked Linxpaw, while Phoenixpaw gagged. Suddenly, he noticed something.

"OH MY GOD. THERE ARE POISON ON YOUR ODDLY LONG FANGS," shouted Phoenixpaw and Kangaroopaw at the same time. So that's why Linxpaw had been trying to get Phoenixpaw and Kangaroopaw to kiss her all week.. But why would she want to kill them?

"Uh... Phoenixpaw, I just noticed a minorly – no, make that majorly – disturbing fact," whispered Kangaroopaw to her brother. "Linxpaw has no eyes." Phoenixpaw screamed, realizing she was right. Menacingly, the Linxpaw took a step forward. She leaped and pounced and jumped at them, and they barely dodged in time. Phoenixpaw got a cut on his cheek that he knew would scar it was so deep – deeper than a very deep thing.

Linxpaw pounced, pinning them both down at once since she was so strong. Suddenly, they all heard a sound. His eyes glancing hopefully at the bushes, they saw Strawberrypaw walk towards them, stop in shock, and then stare wide-eyed at them.

"Strawberrypaw. Help me, my brother," begged Phoenixpaw, seeing him do nothing. Strawberrypaw laughed.

"What? No way. You two are too annoying-"

"And have got to pay," interrupted Linxpaw in her metallic voice. Strawberrypaw scowled at her.

"Anyway, I miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight fight that crazy woman off for you. IF you help me take over the clan," Strawberrypaw said, his voice emotionless. He knew they would never agree normally – but NOW?

"No. You can't really mean that. Taking over clans would make you a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very bad kitty," meowed Phoenixpaw in disbelief. There was no way his brother could be bad?

"Then I'm a bad kitty," laughed Strawberrypaw. "Do it or die."

"Or just lie," pointed out Linxpaw gratingly. Strawberrypaw frowned at her again, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Do it, do it, do it," insisted Strawberrypaw while Linxpaw yawned.

"Come on kit," meowed Linxpaw hollowly.

"Look, quit rhyming with me. It's really pissing me off," Strawberrypaw yowled. "When I become leader there will be no rhyming. Also, no dirty dirt-blooded half-clans, kittypets, or other filthy scum. Join me, evil always wins."

"No," yowled Phoenixpaw. "I do not believe to to be evil. You are just very, very naughty. Also, you're wrong. Good always wins." With that, he shot fire out of his mouth from inside his mouth at Linxpaw. She exploded into flames but stood still like it didn't hurt. They realized – it wasn't Linxpaw.

"OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" demanded Kangaroopaw.

"I don't know I think we're in a prophecy because Stickbranch the medicine cat told me so. He told me to tell you but I only just remembered," Phoenixpaw meowed, embarrassed he had forgotten. "It goes: The straw will blaze through the clans. With inherited power, the fire-bird and bouncing one will bring hope when the light darkness comes and ten become one. - I have no idea what it means," confessed Phoenixpaw, still embarrassed.

"What?" Strawberrypaw's green eye twitched. "It's obvious, but I wont tell you because I. AM. EVIL." He walked off, leaving Phoenixpaw and Kangaroopaw in silence.

"I guess the prophecy explains how I accidentally set that puddle on fire the other day," muttered Kangaroopaw. Phoenixpaw felt quite sorry for her. It really had been quite an incident, the camp had caught fire. Luckily Phoenixpaw had put it out with wet moss – and in fact he was known as a hero because of it.


End file.
